


Bound

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [6]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 26: If only I could make you mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

His hands were tied there was nothing left for him to do. Law stated that he couldn't, law stated that she shouldn't. That didn't change the fact that he wanted to. Koenma may hide the fact that he harbored feelings for Ayame. And she may have been doing the exact same but that didn't mean that sometimes…Sometimes they were well enough in tune with the other that they were able to read the others mind and know.

Illegal as it was for her love him. It was doubly more illegal for him to love her. But what was a law to stop love if it was pure. So when his office was empty and the mass amounts of paperwork Koenma usually had sitting on his desk wasn't present, Ayame would make up some inane reason to stop by his office. Usually something needing his stamp of approval that could in all honesty wait several days. But it was in her eyes the way they would shine in those moments.

To Koenma it was better than any kiss two lovers could ever share.


End file.
